Earned it
by suyni
Summary: Ciertos acontecimientos marcan nuestra vida de manera permanente , Alucard no fue la excepción en una noche tan perfecta de luna llena el reflexiona del giro que tomo su vida cuando Seras Victoria fue secuestrada por el Vaticano "Absolutamente nada volvio hacer lo mismo desde entonces" junto a su ama Integra discuten su relación con la draculina -FELIZ DIA ALUCARD ,ONE-SHOT


Del como sucedió las cosas, ni el mismos comprendía, pero lo de lo que si era consiente era de la necesidad de poseer la forma de la draculina bajo su cuerpo cada noche llamando su nombre en las infinitas llamas del éxtasis del pecado ardiente de una pasión maldita, pues a cada roce y gemido dentro del nacía todo sentimiento que el mismo se había encargado de apartar sustituyéndolo con deseo de sangre

La noche era perfecta la brisa soplaba y la luna estaba en el punto más alto iluminado cada rincón de la ciudad de Londres y especial mente a la mansión de la familia Hellsing a miles de distancia podía sentir la presencia de Seras Victoria de aquella joven que una noche como esta perfecta la salvo de ese vampiro y la introdujo al mundo de las tinieblas y sombras a su mundo propio y en su momento ella siempre brillo con luz propia bajo su ala , ahora ella poseía esa libertad que años atrás el mismo él había ofrecido cuando ocurrió la pelea del padre Alexander Anderson ,y en prueba de su máxima lealtad ella se negó porque se rompería algo importante dentro de ella , el mismo sintió fastidio en ese momento pero luego perplejo entendió la complejidad de su comportamiento ella no estaba obligada a seguirlo por su camino de la inmortalidad pero la chica policía si lo deseaba y vaya que se sorprendió de manera grata que ella hubiese llamado a su relación algo importante

Su ama Integra estaba en su despacho preparando la explicación a la reina de todo lo sucedido en los seis meses anteriores , dirigiéndose hacia haya pensaba que con ella todo era diferentes pues si su relación con seras en un principio las cosas estaban muy mezcladas , Integra había dejado muy claro sus papeles , ella era la ama y el un simple perro esclavo que seguía las ordenes sin si quiera refutar , sonriendo de manera retorcida entro y la observo los años no habían pasado en vano pero poseía una belleza aristocrática que hacía que tuviese un aire de reina innegable , su ama siempre lo había apoyado en todo inclusive ella fue quien lo ayudo a rescatar a la chica policía , antes de que seras entrase en sus vida el deseaba convertirla en su reina pero ella firme en la promesa legitima de su familia y de la reina decidió de guardar su pureza y jamás convertirse en un moustro

-Mi ama, Integra ¿Desea algo?-dijo sonriendo torcidamente

Integra lo observo de manera arrogante y encendiendo un cigarrillo lo miro ajustándose sus gafas

-Absolutamente nada Alucard-el amaba como decía su nombre-tan solo no hagas gemir a la chica policía cada noche pues podrían despertar..-

-¿Acaso mi ama desea unirse a mí y a la chica policía?

-no seas insolente siervo

-si usted desea podría caminar con nosotros por el sendero de la inmortalidad

-Alucard-dijo seriamente -¿o través? Ya sabes que nací y moriré humana usted ya tiene a su compañera por el resto de la eternidad

-quien lo hubiese imaginado que la chica policía seria tan importante para usted , yo lo supuse pues la noche en que la trajo entre sus brazos y sabiendo los antecedente de Mina Harcker yo sabía perfectamente que esa chica era especial . Siervo-dijo tomando un sorbo de vino-ahora si podrías responderme esto ¿Por qué convertiste a esa chica en un vampiro? No digas que fue su propia decisión pues fue usted quien le disparo directo al corazón, eres el gran conde Drácula con infinitos poderes y ¿no tuviste otra alternativa? O ¿eran tus intensiones convertirla de una buena vez bajo la excusa que ese era su deseo?

Alucard en silencio reflexiono sobre las palabras que su ama le decía exigiendo su pronta respuesta mirándola sonrió de manera sincera y simplemente contestó

-no sé, simplemente actué por capricho, hoy hace 9 meses la chica policía fue secuestrada por el Vaticano

-lo recuerdo bien siervo-dijo mirándolo y noto como el semblante del vampiro se ensombreció –como no olvidar la rabia que tenía usted por recuperar a la Draculina , del baño de sangre que no le ordene hacer pero que si lo hizo y de la expresión de tristeza cuando la descubrió desnuda a punto de ser violada por aquel padre italiano

-como disfrute ver su rostro en agonía mientras lo torturaba lentamente y cuando la chica policía le arranco la cabeza con una simple patada, además no olvidare jamás como no deseaba que la tocase –dijo mirando sus guantes-porque estaba manchada siendo que la pobre chica todavía era virgen

-pero inmediatamente cuando llegamos aquí Alucard tú..-

-la hice mía sin mayor remedio y ella me correspondió con toda la pasión del mundo

-¿Por qué enseguida?

-ella decía estas manchada Integra , decía que no deseaba vivir más , ella me dijo mientras lloraba y se desgarraba la ropa que deseaba jamás ser tocada por ese hombre , y que ella simplemente no era digna de nada ,ni nadie ni mucho menos de mí , entonces sin saber porque me abrazo y me dio las gracias porque yo era su maestro

" _-Maestro yo no soy digna de nada ni de nadie mucho menos de ti-dijo Seras desgarrando sus ropas pudiendo así Alucrad observar todas las cicatrices que tenía la Draculina una inmensa rabia arrebato todo su ser , ¿Por qué no fue el quien sufrió todo eso? Pero no esos desgraciados sabían que él tenía un aprecio y un apego inexplicable hacia la chica de la policía , el simplemente no sabía qué hacer cuando abrió la puerta donde se encontraba cautiva la joven el cuadro frente a él fue como su infierno personal y de ahí en adelante la ira y el cólera lo consumió la habitación quedo cubierta por el tinte escarlata y al ver a la joven draculina que decapito al padre cayendo al suelo en la sostuvo en sus brazo y ella solo lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos y sonriendo le dijo_

 _-gracias maestro_

 _Ahora se encontraban ellos dos solos en la gran sala del rey del viejo vampiro , unos brazos cálidos lo abrazaban casi pidiendo protección ,cosa que le daría y sin saber por que fue la razón que lo impulso a hacer eso , junto sus labios con seras en un beso casto sutil , para no asustarle ella en un principio no correspondía pero luego ella fue quien pidió más intensidad y él estaba más que dispuesto en dárselo ya cuando no había más oxígeno en sus pulmones en la miro debajo de ella tan bella y frágil que su deseo por poseerla en cuerpo y alma solo aumento_

 _-maestro-dijo suplicante-hazme el amor, quiero ser solo tuya_

 _Y sin más solo fue girones de ropas al aire, mordidas, gemidos llenos de éxtasis no existía esa barrare entre, en ese momento no fueron armas de Hellsing , ni el su maestro ni ella aquella incipiente torpe solo fueron un hombre y una mujer en su más magnifica esencia viviendo la vorágine de sus pecados llenos de lujuria simplemente fueron dos personas que Vivian el verbo de amarse sin fronteras , ni apodos ,ni mucho menos estatus , una guerra tan dulce en donde el único vencedor era el placer de alcanzar el clímax de sus almas rotas encontradas para jamás separar y caminar juntos por el sendero de una pasión incomprendida que desencadenaría muchas batallas pero donde al final el sentimiento más carnal ganaría y seria el amor_

-Alucard ¿si es consiente en el problema en el que está? Las consecuencias de su pasión rindieron frutos y ahora países como estados unidos, china y Japón pretenden capturar a su primogénito

-eso es algo que nunca permitiré mi ama si evitar que esclavicen a mi hijo es el inicio de la tercera guerra mundial, con gusto participare

-y la chica policía también

-ella ama a nuestro hijo

-el pequeño James debe estar ya despierto Alucard le ordeno que vaya a verle

-usted también le ama mi ama

-claro que si –dijo sonriendo-ve rápido seras pronto vendrá

-ella ya llego mi maestro solo que fue a ver como esta nuestro hijo

-increíble no te parece Alucard usted el gran vampiro temidos por todo y todo , es padre y un buen padre

-con permiso

Alucard sonrió de manera agradecido a su amo ,entrando a los niveles del subterráneo de la mansión Hellsing entro a sus aposentos y en sus pupilas escarlatas se clavo una de las imágenes que ni el tiempo mismo la podría borrar ,Seras con su hermoso cabello dorado ahora por los hombros sostenía el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos que se amantaba de su pecho el cabello negro se apreciaba y enseguida su mirada azul se clavó en su progenitor y soltando su alimento se rio de ver nuevamente a su padre

-bienvenido a casa Alucard

-estoy en casa Seras

El beso a su amante eterna y miro su hijo y sonriendo jugo con sus sombras a entretenerlo.

Del porque o cómo sucedieron las cosas eso ahora no tenía ni un ápice de importancia, ahora tenía una familia y sinceramente no sabría cómo sería como padre pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que lo protegería con todas las fueras que poseía y las que no de igual manera, sintió una mano fría pasar por el contorno de su rostro, el vio cómo será acercaba su rostro al suyo y lo besaba

-no importa el tiempo o el futuro Alucard, pues cuando se es inmortal eso ya no vale nada, pero lo que sí importa es el presente y en este instante y siempre será una buen padre para nuestro hijo

mirando a su hijo que tenía los ojos de su madre sonrió y beso su frente jurando siempre proteger a su familia

-feliz día del padre Alucard te lo has ganado

HELLSING NO ME PERTENECE

EVA ATP


End file.
